Universal Legends Tutorial
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Loving UR so far? Well, take a look behind the scenes of the game within the fic, with the Universal Legends Tutorial.
1. About the Game

_A/N: Confused about the MMORPG featured in Universal Runners? Well, the main Runners themselves will explained more in this extra!_

___(Disclaimer: I'm going to put this once. I don't own the cartoon characters appearing in this fic, they belong to their respective owners! However, the OCs belong to me with a little credit to NashWalker, too!)_

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**About Universal Legends Online  
**

At the school's computer lab, Jordan and Zeus in chibi form is standing near a computer with ULO's login screen on the computer screen.

"Welcome to the first episode of Universal Legends Tutorial!" Zeus greeted to the readers.

"In every chapter release of Universal Runners episodes, Zeus and I will introduce the gameplay and terminology of the game itself," Jordan explained, "And in later episodes, one of our friends will join us in this extra."

"Right now, we'll explained about the game itself."

Then a projector screen quickly rolled onscreen as it quickly shows the ULO game boxes being sold to some customers in the video game stores and a press conference about the game itself.

"Universal Legends Online is an MMORPG released in 2011," Jordan explained, "It's recently the number one game starting in 2013 and it's still the best games of all time."

"Created by CodeX United's Tina Reyheart, Wayne Varito, and Cora Relknot, the game features a hypnotic program to enhance the player's experience in the game," Zeus added, when unknown to them, Andre, also in chibi form walks into the computer lab and notices the computer with ULO's login screen.

"Featuring the console-based controls and unique gameplay, it's a high-ranking MMORPG of all time, despite a few bugs along the way."

"Click!"

Hearing Andre's voice, Jordan and Zeus turned around in confusion and become shocked as they saw Andre curiously pushed a button on the keyboard.

Before they could rushed to the computer, they were quickly disappeared in a flash of light.

"Uh, did I just pushed the Convert Log-In?" Andre asked in confusion to the readers.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	2. World of ULO

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**World of ULO**

Inside the game, Jordan and Zeus appeared in a middle of the forest in their avatar forms, but retain their chibi forms.

The two are surprised that they are in ULO and angry at the same time that Andre accidentally sent them here. Nevertheless, they decided to shrug it off as they start the next article.

As a holographic window that is the size of a projector screen like in the computer lab appeared, Jordan then says, "Inside the world of ULO, namely Unitas, there lies 7 Unions in this world, regions that are represented by colors and it's nature."

The description of each Union was shown on the holographic screen along with the world map as Zeus explains, "This represent the clans of the game as it is important to create a unity between these Unions. These Unions are Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, and Black and White."

"Red symbolizes the strength of this world, Blue represents the unity in the world, Yellow represents the happiness in this world, Green represents the peace in the world, and Purple represents the secrets around in it."

"Black and White is special because it not only represents both colors, but also the balance and justice in this world."

"Despite this unity, the monsters and enemies within this game will threaten the peace of these Unions, but the players in this game will stop at nothing from defeating them," Jordan says in confidence.

Realizing something when Jordan says "monsters", Zeus asks to her, "Speaking of monsters, are we in a field full of -Disarray Bulls- right now?"

As Zeus asks that question, a stampede of the mentioned creatures comes barreling towards them, which the two screamed in horror as they log out of the game in fear, avoiding the stampede.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	3. Data Core

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Data Core**

After they logged out of the game, Jordan and Zeus reappeared in the computer room as Zeus starts the article.

"Today, we'll talk about the secret chambers of the worlds: the Data Core."

"Using both data and aura energies, plus the saved information from the worlds themselves, it can alter reality with a touch of a button, serving them as the hearts of all worlds," Jordan explained. "The Data Cores of all of the worlds, including the real world are connected to the ULO world's main core, and therefore are indirectly connected to each other."

"But when a world falls to the Black Tundra's and otherworldly villains, their evil will corrupt the Core, thus taking over the worlds in the process," Zeus continues. "That's why it's the Runner's job to prevent that from ever happening."

"Though sometimes some of them can use the Cores for fun," Jordan said in a mischievous tone. "In this case, revenge."

Realizing what she meant by that, Zeus suspiciously asks, "Jordan, what did you do?"

"Well lets just say I made Andre out into the nastiest kind of person in the eyes of every girl in the school," she replies slyly. Upon saying that, a scream is heard. Andre came running past the door to the computer room with every girl in the school chasing him down angrily.

"I'm not a pervert!" he cried. "I swear, I don't know how those pictures and magazines got in there!"

"Jordan!" Zeus said sternly. Jordan shrugged thinking he was mad until he smiled. "Well done!"

Jordan blushed as she said, "Thanks, Z!"

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	4. Job Classes

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Job Classes**

At the town square of Schwarz, Jordan and Zeus (in their usual chibi avatar forms) are standing near their holographic projector as the Water Runner introduces the next article.

"Today, we'll discuss the job classes of ULO. There's two types of classes: basic and advanced. But for now, let's discuss about the basic job classes."

Then the projectors shows the logos of each job classes as Zeus pulls out a laser pointer.

"There are 10 job classes you can start out with. Blader, Magi, Sniper, Shooter, Reaper, Trader, Medic, Brawler, Tamer, and Rogue," he explained.

"Bladers and Brawlers focus on melee strength and defense, Sniper and Shooter focus on ranged, and Magi focus on their magical abilities," Jordan explained. "We can cover these classes later. But depending on your style of play, you can experiment with one of these classes and choose the role on your party."

"However, if you're Level 25 or higher, you can try choosing a second job class as your subclass like Jordan here, who is both a Blader and a Magi," Zeus added as Jordan shows both her signature staff and sword in glee.

"Experiment with different classes and you will able to surive Unitas with your chosen job class and your friends by your side!"

A Rogue suddenly sees what's up and sneaks up behind the two and starts making funny and rude faces behind them. This continues until Jordan, without even looking behind her, punches the avatar out cold.

"Another survival tip: never make fun of veteran avatars while they do informative tutorials," Jordan quips.

"Amen to that," Zeus says.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	5. Reaper Class

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Reaper Class**

At the school's computer lab, Jordan and Zeus in their chibi forms are standing near their projector as the Water Runner start the next article.

"Today, we'll talk about one of the job classes that Itzal choose, the Reaper class," she said as the picture of the male and female Reaper avatars and the basic skills appear in the projector.

_**Class: **_Reaper

_**Basic Stats:**_

**Strength: **50

**Defense: **40

**Magic: **45

**Speed: **20

**Endurance: **30

**Critical: **45

_**Basic Skills:**_

**- Scythe Block - **(Scythe)

**- Psychic Decision - **(Magic)

**- Soul Call - **(Magic Buff)

**- Shadow Puppet - **(Magic)

**- Dance of the Reaper - **(Scythe)

**- Reaper's Arrival - **(Scythe)

"Reapers are the most feared class in ULO because of their balanced Strength and Magic," Zeus explained.

"Their devestating and powerful skills can create a destructive custom skill, making it one of the strongest class around," Jordan added.

"The main disadvantage of the Reaper is it's heavy main weapon, the scythe, which unfornately make them the slowest class of ULO. So if you want to outrun some speedy monster, you have to make your attacks' strength count."

"This class is very famous to PKers, especially to Itzal. So better be careful, bad avatars."

"Now that I think about it, is the Reaper class is much like the Grim Reaper?" Jordan said in worry.

"Possibly, when you think about it," a familiar voice said. Jordan and Zeus turned around and apparently saw the Grim Reaper himself with his giant scythe in hand.

"Eeeek!" Jordan said as she jumped into Zeus's arms. "No please! It's not my time yet!"

"Easy Jordan," the Reaper said before pulling its face (which was a mask) off revealing Andre underneath. "It's me Andre, I was just showing off my Grim Reaper costume."

"A little early for Halloween though, don't you think?" Zeus said as he put Jordan down.

"Never too early. Besides, I scared Jordan like crazy," Andre chuckled. "Admit it, Jordie, I got you good didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, you got me," Jordan sarcastically chuckled as she picked up a large stick. "And now, I'm gonna get you."

Andre screamed and ran off with Jordan running behind him with the stick.

"He just never learns," Zeus said with a grin.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	6. Custom Skills

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Custom Skills**

At the school's computer lab, Jordan and Zeus in their chibi forms are standing near their projector as the Water Runner start the next article.

"Today, we'll talk about the custom skill feature of Universal Legends Online," she said.

"Using preprogrammed skills can be powerful, but a bore. But by combining skills with your chosen element, you can make your own custom skill," Zeus explained.

"But although it's easy, it's not that simple. Choosing the right skills is a first, because if you choose random skills, your skill might not come out right."

"You need the right balance of skills. One example would be Jordan's **-Frost Slash-**, she uses to combine her Blader skill **-Blading Slash- **and her Magi skill, **-Freezing Wind-**. But you can also combine some newly created custom skills for another. For example with Itzal's **-Assassin's Mask-**, he combines it with his Reaper skills, **-Soul Call- **and **-Psychic Decision-**,and his own skill, **-Mind Blinding-**."

"You can create with your skills in your set, including special abilities! But every skill has it's pros and cons, so try to balance your combinations to create less weaknesses and an unstoppable skill!"

Suddenly Kani walks in with Calla, both looking quite angry.

"Where's Andre?" Kani asked.

"What'd he do this time?" Jordan asked.

"He tried to peep at us in the girls' locker room, the little perv," Calla explained. "And he usually shows up around here at this time."

"Nope, haven't seen him," Zeus said.

"Well if you do let us know, okay?" Kani told them.

"Sure," Jordan agreed. With that, the girls left to keep looking for Andre.

"Man, he'd better hope the don't catch him," she said to Zeus.

"Yeah, or he'll need a mortician," Zeus quipped. Unknown to them Andre who'd been hiding in the background this whole time, quietly slipped out and away without them knowing.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	7. Councilmen of Unitas

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Councilmen and Women of Unitas/Universal Legends**

Unlike last time when they are in their school's computer lab, Jordan and Zeus are now in CodeX United's conference room with their projector by their side as the Water Runner start the next article.

"Today, we will discuss the leaders of each Unions in the game, which is the Councilmen and women of Unitas."

"Just like there are 6 Unions, there are 6 Councilmen taking the roles of leaders and presidents of each Union," Zeus said.

"And surprisingly, three of them are the creators of Universal Legends Online."

"That's right, Zeus," Tina said as she approaches the two in her chibi form. "And I'm impressed that you two made this informative tutorial to let the readers know more about the game."

"Thanks, Ms. Reyheart," Jordan said. "Along with Tina, who is the Councilwoman of the Black and White Union, her co-creators and friends, Wayne Varito and Cora Relknot, they are representative the Councilmen of Red and Purple Unions."

"The other Councilmen are also friends to them," Zeus added. "The Councilmen's job is keep the Unions living in peace and harmony and fix any bugs or glitches in the ULO world. They also are the immediate superiors of the Runners of their respective Union."

"Comparing to the other players, Councilmen are the strongest avatars around and with their exclusive weapons and abilities, and their infinite levels of strength and power, leaving them a true force to be reckoned with to those who cause trouble within the game."

Just then, Andre and Bren sneak up behind Jordan and blow air horns in her ears, startling and partially deafening her.

"Gotcha cuz!" Bren shouted as he and Andre laughed. However, their laughter was cut short when they heard Jordan angrily growl and saw her eyes flame up.

"BREN! ANDRE! I AM SO GONNA MURDER YOU TWO!" she screamed as she charged at them. The two ran screaming for their lives as Jordan chased them as Zeus and Tina watched.

"And Jordan is a true force to be reckoned with for those who prank her," Zeus said to Tina who nodded in agreement.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	8. Blader Class

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Blader Class**

At the school's computer lab, Jordan and Zeus in their chibi forms are standing near their projector as the Light Runner start the next article.

"Today, we'll talk about my job class and Jordan and Itzal's sub-class, Bladers," he said as the picture of the male and female Blader avatars and the basic skills appear in the projector.

_**Class: **_Blader

_**Basic Stats:**_

**Strength: **60

**Defense: **50

**Magic: **20

**Speed: **50

**Endurance: **40

**Critical: **45

_**Basic Skills:**_

**- Blading Slash - **_(Sword)_

**- Focus Glare - **_(Physical Buff)_

**- Whirlwind of Swords - **_(Sword)_

**- Warrior's Aid - **_(Physical Support)_

**- Raging Sword's Quake - **_(Sword)_

**- Counter Blade - **_(Counter-type Sword)_

"Bladers are known to be the beginner's starting class because of their beginner-friendly balanced stats," Jordan explained.

"True to their name, they wield other bladed weapons other than swords. However, they can't wield an axe and scythes due to their weight," Zeus added.

"But a balanced class isn't without their cons. They have a big disadvantage to Magic, which even to Magi sub-class will have trouble using it."

"But if you were able to balance it like Jordan, you can able to conquer anything in your path with your strength and speed!"

Suddenly, Bren appeared wearing a knight armor and wields a sword and shield as he shouts, "I am a Blader! Fear me!"

"Bren, what are you doing?" Jordan asks in suspicion.

"I'm wearing this so I can be a Blader and show Zeus I'm a better hero than he is," he answered.

"Uh, no offense or anything, but that's not how a Blader wears or looks in Universal Legends," Zeus said.

"Plus, how heavy is that knight costume anyway?" Jordan asks in curiosity.

"Not more than **I** can handle," Bren replied. He then fell to the ground having been weighed down by the armor. "Okay, maybe a little more than I can handle."

Zeus laughed while Jordan just rolled her eyes.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	9. Artificial and Virtual Worlds

**Universal Legends Online**

**Artificial and Virtual Worlds**

At the school's computer lab, Jordan and Zeus in their chibi forms are standing near their projector as the Water Runner start the next article.

"Today, we'll talk about the artificial and virtual worlds," she declared.

"Unlike other worlds, they are man-made created from their own dreams and imaginations and were made to create businesses, amusement, or for personal reasons," Zeus explained.

"The only differences to virtual from artificial is that they are made of data and are made for video games and stuff, like Universal Legends Online's Unitas for example," Jordan says as she shows the map of Unitas onto the projector.

"But like the other worlds, artificial and virtual worlds also possess the Data Cores. And like the real worlds, the Data Cores can be tampered with, corrupted, and/or altered by outside forces," Zeus said.

Suddenly, Andre appears at the computer lab as he shows some kind of model.

"Hey look guys! I made an artificial world of my own!" he said.

"Uh, Andre. What's that anyway?" Jordan sheepishly asks.

"It's a world that's a duplicate to the Matrix."

"Looks more like a world that's a duplicate of that 'It's a Small World' ride at Disneyland, that I heard about," Zeus said. Andre looked at the world and saw that it was completely different from when he'd designed it; it was all colorful and had smaller structures.

"What the?! How'd-" Andre started to say before realizing, "BREEEEEN!"

Andre ran off to find Jordan's cousin, while Jordan and Zeus snickered.

"My crazy cousin strikes again," she said with a grin.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	10. Upgrades

_A/N: Just for the record, I'm not planning any jokes or hoaxes this April Fools. I swear, I didn't!_

**Universal Legends Online**

**Upgrades**

At the school's computer lab, Jordan and Zeus in their chibi forms are standing near their projector as the Light Runner start the next article.

"Today, we'll talk about-"

He then was interrupted when he notices of the picture of their today's article on their projector, it was replaced by a picture of a clown in a circus, juggling a bunch of oranges and apples. Surprised at this, he said, "Huh? Who replaced today's article photo?"

However, Jordan was more angry after seeing the photo as she kicks the projector's computer as she mutters, "Why that no-good Bren-less and his stupid April Fools jokes!"

Upon kicking the computer, the photo then switches to the real photo, which is some armors and weapons in the picture, which Jordan quickly calms down and declares, "Today, we'll talk about the upgrades for the armors and weapons in ULO. They are essential for developing a strong avatar in the game."

"There's swords for Bladers, scythes for Reapers, blasters for Shooters, magic staffs for Magi, etc," Zeus continued.

"And there are higher levels of armor that last longer for everybody."

"Upgrades can be achieved several ways. One, buying them at the in-game stores, if you are lower level players."

"Two, by earning them on quests."

"Or three, if you're a high level player still wielding low level stuff, by getting automatic free upgrades at those same stores."

Suddenly, Bren appeared and grabbed their shoulders. Jordan and Zeus both felt an electric shock. Bren then let go of them, revealing that he has hand buzzers on both hands.

"APRIL FOOLS!" he shouts. At that moment Jordan, having finally had enough, furiously grabs Bren and gives him an atomic wedgie, before pulling the band over his head.

"How's that for April Fool's?" Jordan snapped as Bren waddled away with his underwear on his head.

"Do you always have to hurt him like that," Zeus asked in concern.

"Yes, yes I do," Jordan replied.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	11. PVP and PK

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Player VS. Player and Player Kill**

At the town square of Schwarz, Jordan and Zeus (in their usual chibi avatar forms) are standing near their holographic projector as the Water Runner introduces the next article.

"Today, we'll introduce the main attaractions of ULO, including all the other MMORPGs you know: PVPs and PKs," Jordan introduced.

"In order to prove the players' strength after some quests and level ups, PVPs and PKs are the best attractions of all," Zeus explained.

Then, the holographic projector near them shows the acronyms of these words.

"PVP stands for Player VS. Player while PK stands for Player Kill," Jordan explained. "Since these words have meanings, I have a feeling you guys think these are different to each other."

"Player VS. Player, or sometimes called Duels, are as it name says, pits two players in a battle to each other with skills they learned from the field," Zeus explained. "And I have a lot of knowledge about it since I'm a PVP veteran."

"Player Kill is the opposite version of PVP. It's where a player kills another one in any fields and dungeons, unlike PVPs takes place anywhere with the -Duel ForceField-. Think of it as MMORPG of killing another person."

"We'll go on to these two in some seperate articles later. But we do want to tell you in this article that these two features are not only the main attractions of ULO, but they give out bonuses and rare items you can think of."

Suddenly Andre in his avatar, Aries runs on scene and grabs Jordan by the shoulders.

"Jordan, Z, you gotta help," Aries said hurriedly. "Itzal's after me!"

"What did you do this time?" Jordan groaned.

"I sort of…borrowed his sword… without asking."

"What?" Zeus said in disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

"Please you have to hide me from him."

"Too late," a voice said. The three turned and saw Itzal standing there looking irritated.

"Oh…hi Itzy," Aries said before trying to run from him. Itzal swung his scythe at him like a bat, and hit him right off-screen. Jordan and Zeus snickered at this.

"Now that's a PK," Jordan said.

"Well, hey, it's what I do best," Itzal said with a grin.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	12. Useful Items

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Useful Items**

At the town square of Schwarz, Jordan and Zeus (in their usual chibi avatar forms) are standing near their holographic projector as the Water Runner introduces the next article.

"Today, we'll go over the items in ULO that usually appears often in any RPG games," she declares. "They are very useful for beginner or veteran players alike."

"There are several useful items: potions, that can heal your HP or restore some of your SP, portal discs, boost items, and any items you can think of from your favorite RPG games," Zeus explained. "But in ULO, there are some useful items that replicate real-life items, like flashlight, sound recorder, pocket knives, pens, and lighters."

"We'll go over the items' categories in the later articles. But rest assured that they will all come in handy sooner or later."

"And we sure got a lot of them as well," Zeus said as he suddenly had a large bunch of the items in question in his arms. He soon struggled to keep balance between everything in his arms, and eventually he tripped and fell backwards causing him to drop everything all over the ground.

"Man, we have way too many things to show them," Zeus said, exhausted.

"Yeah, well it's our job to keep them up to speed on this game," Jordan said as she helped Zeus up.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	13. Magi Class

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Magi Class**

At the town square of Schwarz, a holographic projector is standing some sort of a stage as Zeus (in his chibi form) is holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you, the lovely **-Quest Magi-**, Crystal Aquilla!" he declares to the readers.

And in a puff of smoke, Jordan (in her chibi form) is wearing a blue silk hat and cape along with her usual avatar attire.

"Today, we'll talk about the magical class of all, the Magi class!" she declared while twirling her main staff.

Then, a picture of the male and female Magi and their basic skills appear on the projector.

_**Class: **_Magi

_**Basic Stats:**_

**Strength: **20

**Defense: **10

**Magic: **60

**Speed: **40

**Endurance: **40

**Critical:** 20

_**Basic Skills:**_

**- Silent Meditation - **_(SP Recovery)_

**- Fire Ball - **_(Fire-Element Magic)_

**- Water Ball - **_(Water-Element Magic)_

**- Windy Storm - **_(Wind-Element Magic)_

**- Shadow Strike - **_(Dark-Element Magic)_

**- Spirit Awaker - **_(Light-Element Buff Magic)_

**- Shape Shift Call - **_(Support Magic)_

**- Ice Wall - **_(Ice-Element Magic)_

**- Nature Bind - **_(Plant-Element Magic)_

"They are known as the magical warriors of Unitas," Jordan explained. "In exchange for strength for knowledge, Magis use their magical staves or wands to conjure spells. They can even recite the spell if they know the words from the magic scrolls."

"Because of their lack of physical strength and defense, they are not very reliable at melee attacks," Zeus explained. "But they can able to use spells to weaken their enemies with elemental advantages."

"So if you're planning to pair up with the Blader class like me, balance is all you need to cover up all of your weaknesses and conquer any path."

Then Aries appears on stage with dismayed look on his face as he asks, "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because it's for demonstration purposes and you owe me a new Mii Controller!" Jordan reminded him.

"Fine," Aries groaned in defeat.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I will turn this avatar into a powerful animal or monster with one of the Magi skills, **-Shape Shift Call-**!" she declares as she starts to wave her staff like a stage magician. "Abra-cadra-bra! **-Shape Shift Call-**!"

There is a bright flash of blue light that envelops the scene. When it clears, standing in Aries' place is a mouse. He looks around and sees he's smaller than usual.

"What the heck happened?," he asked.

"Um," Zeus said as he took a small mirror and showed him his reflection at which he shrieked…or rather, squeaked.

"EEK! I'm a mouse!"

"Whoops! Guess I need to practice it more," Jordan said as she grinned sheepishly at Zeus.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	14. Unimatrix Neo Link

_A/N: Late release, sorry!_

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Unimatrix Neo-Link**

At the school's computer lab, Jordan and Zeus in their chibi forms are standing near their projector as the Water Runner start the next article.

"Today, we'll talk about the hypnosis program that simulates virtual reality in ULO, the Unimatrix Neo-Link," she declared as the projector shows the logo of the program.

"Created by Ms. Tina Reyheart herself, it is used to enhance the players' experiences in the world of Unitas," Zeus explained. "Along with it's psuedo-virtual-reality-like features, it include the custom personality features to hypnotize themselves to have different personas for privacy, role-playing, and more."

"It can be used on a companion device, the RunCom, or a computer, or even on a cellphone. Plus, the Unimatrix Neo-Link has secrets tied to the Runners that even Tina hasen't revealed. Even we don't know what it is."

Suddenly, Bren, Kani, and Andre rush onto the scene sweaty and exhausted from chasing the cow earlier.

"You didn't catch the cow, huh?" Jordan asks in curiosity.

"N-No..." they said before they collapsed in a heap.

"Looks like they could use a virtual vacation with ULO's NeoLink," Zeus remarked.

"I hope Ms. Reyheart got a vacation resort selection in it, though."

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	15. Itzal's Skills: Mind Blinding

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Mind Blinding**

At the town square of Schwarz, Jordan and Zeus (in their usual chibi avatar forms) are standing near their holographic projector which unlike before, they waited for someone as the Water Runner introduces the next article.

"In this article, we'll go something very different today. We'll talk about one of Itzal's custom abilities, **-Mind Blinding-**."

As she says it, Itzal quickly jumps into the scene as Zeus asks to him, "Itzal, can you explain the readers about your ability?"

"Sure, happy to help."

Then the projector shows the description of his ability.

_**- Mind Blinding -**_

_Controls a person's mind for a limited time_

"As it says on the projector, **-Mind Blinding- **allows me to control anyone for a limited time. Which comparing to Lilith's ability, it's kind of a weaker version of her rumored ability, **-Hypnotic Shadows-**," Itzal explained.

"However, there's a way to level up using custom experience points called **-Mind Points-**, right Itzal?" Zeus asked.

Itzal nodded and says, "Using this, I can gain this by being brainwashed by myself. When I do, I can gain a lot of **-Mind Points- **without me even knowing how many."

"But I recall early that you can resist any mind control or hypnotism without a problem," Jordan asked in confusion.

"True, I sometimes brainwash myself on purpose for ambushes or undercovers. But I can sometimes use **-Mind Blinding- **on myself, especially I use my another ability."

"And I'm guessing that ability is **-Assassin's Mask-**, correct?"

"Yes."

Then the projector is showing the description of the ability that Zeus mentioned.

**- Assassin's Mask -**

_Uses self-hypnosis using __**-Mind Blinding-**__ to increase power at the cost of the user's memories_

"It's the true form of my **-Dark Reaper- **persona and in exchange for my memories, I can unleash my dark powers to bad avatars and villains everywhere. But like I said, my memories are the price for using that ability, so I'm afraid I might mistake you as one of them."

"Well, we better be careful the next time you use that ability."

"Right."

Suddenly, they are quickly logged out of the game, deciding to demonstrate his ability in the real world.

Just then, Andre walked into the scene.

"Hey guys," he said. "By chance have you seen anything large and slithering around here?"

"No," Jordan said before getting suspicious. "Andre, what did you do?"

"I mighta, sorta, both a large boa constrictor online and it mighta, sorta got out of it's cage."

The three glared at Andre as Itzal raised his hand and said, "I'm gonna hit myself with this frying pan now."

Andre's eyes turned dark purple as he repeated, "I'm gonna hit myself with this frying pan now."

He then picked up a pan and started hitting himself with it as the three looked on.

"First a cow, then a croc, and now a constrictor," Itzal said. "What's next?"

"We have to get him banned from that site he get's these animals from," Jordan said.

"I couldn't agree more," Zeus agreed.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	16. Inventory

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Inventory**

At the town square of Schwarz, Jordan and Zeus (in their usual chibi avatar forms) are standing near their holographic projector as the Water Runner introduces the next article.

"Today, we'll talk about the unique system of the ULO's inventory menu."

"Sure, we can always open that old inventory menu to check or use items, but their another quicker way to do it," Zeus said as the projector shows some kind of card and deck box. "Inside the game, we are equipped with card deck boxes called **-Inventory Deck Box-**, which inside the box, they are items found in your inventory that they have been converted into cards for quicker use."

"Saying **-Activate- **before the item name can turn them back into their real form, which they are the ULO versions of hotkeys" Jordan added. "But you can only put 40-80 cards inside the box. Put too many and you will experience weight overload."

The projector now shows the anatomy of an item card, which includes a name, description, and flavor text, just like a trading card.

"This is what the item card of a basic sword looks like," Zeus informed the audience. "Allow me to demonstrate how it works. **-Activate Sword!-**"

At that moment, the card glows brightly and expands into an actual sword.

"See? Easy as pie."

"Ooh, let me try," said Andre as Aries, as he suddenly appeared and picked a card and said, "**-Activate Boulder!-**"

Just like before brightly and expands into an actual boulder...which then rolls right at Aries.

"Uh-oh," he said as he then ran away screaming. Jordan and Zeus could only laugh at this.

"Wow, does he have rotten luck or what," Zeus asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Z," Jordan replied.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	17. S-Runners

**Universal Legends Online**

**S-Runners**

At the town square of Schwarz, Jordan and Zeus (in their usual chibi avatar forms) are standing near their holographic projector as the Light Runner introduces the next article.

"Today, we'll talk about another type of Runners, Secondary Runners. Or S-Runners for short."

"They are the newbies of ULO invited to be a Runner by their Runner friend," Jordan explained. "Because of that, they are granted by the role of S-Runners. However, the only exception to this role is that you've being invited by a Councilmen, which you become a main Runner instead."

"Unlike Runners, they don't have an ability to see profiles of ULO players with their eyes in the outside world and they don't have access to the data within ULO and the Data Cores. However, they can able to operate a Core like the main one."

"Also, being secondary, S-Runners also don't have the ability to pass their powers onto others or temporarily take a Councilmen's duties, like main Runners."

"Other than those restrictions, S-Runners and main Runners are virtually the same."

Suddenly, Aries pops on stage as he says, "Can I be a S-Runner? Look! I can use two custom skills at the same time!"

Aries then takes out his **-Lightning Hammer-** and **-Electro-Whip-** and tried to use **-Sledge Smash-** and **-Lightning Lasso-** at the same time. However, the electrified whip accidentally hit the hammer, causing Aries to be electrocuted.

Seeing this, Jordan and Zeus pulls out **0 **score cards to Aries.

"No offense, but you need to be a new player to do that," Zeus explained to Aries.

"Plus, you might mess up as a Runner," Jordan added.

"Oh, bit bash," Aries exclaimed in dismay.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	18. RunComs

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**RunComs**

At the school's computer lab, Jordan and Zeus in their chibi forms are standing near their projector as the Water Runner start the next article.

"Today, we'll discuss the companion device of Universal Legends, the Run Computer, RunCom for short!"

The projector then shows the default design of the RunCom.

"It's a tablet phone-like device that can interact with your account from ULO while you're away from the computer or laptop," Zeus explained. "You can check on your stats, inventory, Mail Holo-Link mails, Com Holo-Link calls, and even log into the game with your RunCom!"

"But other than those and play apps and games like a real tablet, you can access the secret apps from your RunCom if you're a Runner that includes investigation tool apps and the famous **-Run Conversion- **app that allows us to transform or **-Run Convert Log In- ** into our Runner forms."

"And finally, you can download and install hundreds of apps that can be really fun, important, or just plan nonsensical. There are even several very unusual apps that are installed in the RunCom right from the start."

"For example, this Nap App installed in my RunCom!" Jordan said as she activated the app.

"No, wait Jordan! Don–," Zeus said. But then the lullaby music started to play and Zeus almost immediately dozed off. As he did, he keeled over backwards and fell down, knocking the projector to the ground as well.

"Oops," Jordan said sheepishly.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	19. Sniper Class

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Sniper Class**

At the town square of Schwarz, Jordan and Zeus (in their usual chibi avatar forms) are standing near their holographic projector as Calla, also in chibi form and as a special guest, is looking around in awe.

"So, this is where you usually make those chibi segments," she said in awe.

"We did this because we need to let the readers know about terminology and the gameplay of ULO," Jordan explained. "Speaking of which..."

She then turns to us as the projector shows a male and female avatars wielding bows and arrows as the Water Runner declares the next article.

"Today, we'll talk about Calla's sub-class, the Sniper class."

Next to the pictures, the class's basic skills are shown:

_**Class: **_Sniper

_**Basic Stats:**_

**Strength: **50

**Defense: **25

**Magic: **15

**Speed: **70

**Endurance: **60

**Critical: **65

_**Basic Skills:**_

**- Weakpoint Strike - **_(Bow and Arrow)_

**- Arrow Shower - **_(Bow and Arrow)_

**- Sniping Aim - **_(Crosshair Aim)_

**- Double Shot - **_(Bow and Arrow)_

**- Focus Aim - **_(Self-Buff)_

**- Eagle Eye - **_(Crosshair Aim)_

"Snipers are the archers of the game," Zeus explained. "They wield nothing but bow and arrows and with their keen accuracy, they can strike an enemy with just an arrow."

"They have a high chance of critical and endurance, allowing them to shoot them down to the ground without any problems," Jordan added. "But since they have low Defense and Magic, it's hard to pair up with Magi and tank-type subclasses if you're not planning carefully. Also, since they are quick to shoot any opponents, Snipers prefer wearing light clothing instead of heavy. So watch were you wearing!"

"Hey guys, watch this," Calla said as she ready her bow and arrow. She then pulled back and released an arrow. The arrow soared through the area and right past Lilith, very nearly hitting her.

"Calla!," she shouted in annoyance.

"Sorry," Calla said. "Good thing I missed."

"Not quite," a voice said. Everyone looked to see Aries approaching with Calla's arrow sticking out of his butt.

"Well, Calla looks like your shot was right on target after all," Zeus said. Everybody laughed, except for Aries, of course.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	20. Black Tundra

**Universal Legends Tutorial**

**Black Tundra**

At the school's computer lab, Jordan and Zeus in their chibi forms are standing near their projector as the Light Runner start the next article.

"Today, we'll talk about the darkest and evil cult of all: the Black Tundra."

'As their name implies, they are truly cold, heartless, isolated, desolate, and dark," Zeus explained. "They wish to conquer the all the world and force the inhabitants to follow their strange, twisted ideals and ways."

"They attack and invade worlds by corrupting their Data Cores," Jordan added. "Unfortunately, the heroes and protagonists can't defeat them. Which is why the Runners are the only ones who can defeat them."

"The Black Tundra live in a dark, cold, desolate world, and have many levels of authority, and many ranks of fighters and warriors. The most common of which is the footsoldier."

"Speaking of which, there's one right behind you!," Zeus said as he grabbed a stick and smacked the solider down with it. Jordan then grabbed the footsoldier in angry.

"Who do you think you are sneaking up on me like that?!," she shouted.

"Don't worry, it's just Bren," Zeus casually said to Jordan as the disguised footsoldier unmasks himself in anger.

"Then why did you whack me in the first place, you star-crossed moron?!" Bren asked in anger.

"I'm just doing what Jordan did whenever you gave her an insult, in this case, another one for that Starr-burn!" Zeus said in anger as he raised the stick to Bren.

"Oh I don't think so!," Bren said as he grabbed the stick and tried to pry it away from Zeus. Zeus resisted and next thing anyone knew, the two boys were wrestling on the ground as Jordan looked on.

"Boys. Go fig," she said.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


End file.
